Immortal Love
by Keeda100
Summary: Jack Frost visits his best friend Jamie Bennett when he meets a new friend, Kayla. When they get to know each other Kayla they fall in love. This is a tragic/romance fanfic so be prepared! These are long chapters so I will probably only make about 5 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! :) this is my first ever fanfic! Please give feedback for every chapter! :D thanks! ENJOY~

It was the first day of December and Jack Frost was walking around a town in Ontario. He watched all the children enjoy their snow day, seeing them laugh and throw snowballs at each other as heavy snow fell from the sky. Then he decided to go visit his best friend Jamie Bennett. As Jack arrives at Jamie's window he lightly knocks at the window so he doesn't disturb Jamie doing his homework.

"Psst! Hey Jamie!" Jack said as he climbs in to Jamie's room.

"Oh hey Jack!" the teenager gets up off his chair to greet Jack with a hug.

"How's it going Jamie? I haven't seen you since last winter!" Jack says with a grin.

"Good! Now that I'm 14 years old"

"You are 14?" Jack says in awe. "You are becoming an old man!" he laughs.

Jamie playfully punches him in the arm. "I'm not that old!" he laughs.

Jack was so happy that his best friend still believes in him after such a long time without seeing each other. Jack was filled up with excitement and wanted to have snowball fight with Jamie.

"So how's it going with school?" Jack says with curiosity.

"Nothing too exciting, just I made a new friend!" Jamie says with a wide grin.

"Really? what's your friend's name?"

"Her name is Kayla"

"A girl huh?" he teases Jamie.

"Oh come on! She's just a friend anyway!" Jamie laughs.

"Does she believe in me?" he says with his smile disappearing.

"Surprisingly she does!"

"Really!?" Jack says in disbelief.

"Yes she does! OH! and that reminds me! She is supposed to come over at 4pm to help me with my project" the boy looks at his unfinished project sitting on his bed.

Jack smiles with excitement. Jamie looks at his watch and it says 3:50pm.

"She should be here soon.."

After a minute of silence a car pulls up into the driveway. Jack decides to make it snow in Jamie's bedroom for Kayla. As Jamie gets to his bedroom door he stops.

"Erm.. Jamie? Can we start your project now? she says giggling.

"wait.. Kayla? You believe in Jack Frost right?"

"Yeah I do" she says smiling but a little confused.

"Well.. I have a surprise for you.." he says while opening his door to his room.

"Jamie why is it snowing in your room? she says confused.

"Nice to meet you Kayla" Jack says climbing through the window.

Kayla looks to where Jack is standing. She gasps in surprise and starts smiling.

"You are real!" she says in amazement.

She hugs Jack with a big smile. Jack hugs back tightly and laughs.

"Okay Okay!" Jamie says while breaking up the hug.

Kayla giggles and blushes then she gives him a smile. Jack smiled back and he felt this warm feeling that he never felt before.

"So Jamie are you both going to start your project?

"Jack? Do you think you can make another snow day ?"

"Sure and why?" he laughs.

She turns to Jamie.

"Jamie can we do the project tomorrow so we can hang out with Jack? she asks him. Jamie gave in and they all went outside to have a snowball fight.

Jamie and Kayla got their jackets and boots on while Jack went outside and made piles of snowballs.

Kayla walks out first and Jack hits her with a snowball.

"HEY!" she laughs. She makes a snowball and throws it at Jack. It hits him in the shoulder. She laughs even harder.

Jamie makes a big snowball and it hits Kayla in the leg.

Then Jack proceeds to make a snowball to throw at Jamie but he beat him at it and it hit him in the face. Jack laughs while Jamie laughs even louder.

Then Jamie's mom call's him inside for something.

"Be right back guys, my mom is calling me inside"

Jamie heads inside leaving Kayla and Jack in an awkward silence.

"Well… Kayla.. did you move here recently?" Jack asks with a grin.

"Yeah, I lived in a small town nearby, my dad needed a new job so we moved. I had no friends until Jamie saw me eating alone at lunch so he sat with me and we became friends" she smiles shyly.

Jack looked at Kayla's brown hair and brown eyes which reminds him of himself before he became Jack Frost. Jack thought she was beautiful. He felt that warm feeling again in his body. He just shrugged it off and kept talking with Kayla.

"Cool. So? How do you like it here?" Jack says awkwardly because he didn't realize he was staring at her.

"It a nice place here, I really like it" she smiles.

"Erm.. not to make it weird but how old are you?" Jack says nervously.

"I'm 14 same as Jamie, how old are you?"

"Well I have been around for almost 300 years but I'm trapped in a 16 year old body" he says giggling.

Kayla giggles and blushes. Jack again felt that warm feeling inside of him then again shrugged it off.

"I'm back guys!" Jamie says as he walks towards Jack and Kayla.

"What did she call you in for?" Kayla asks in curiosity.

"I forgot to do the dishes.."

Kayla's cellphone rings*

"Oh hey mom! Aww! right now?" she sighs and her smile fades away. "Okay I'll be ready bye!" she hangs up.

"What was that all about?" Jack asks.

"My mom is picking me up now" she says as her face falls at the thought of leaving.

"Well Jack don't forget to make it a snow day! We will finish the project tomorrow" Jamie says with a grin.

"Don't worry I won't forget about it" Jack returns the smile.

Kayla's mom pulls into the driveway. Her mom honks the horn.

"Well I gotta go now! Bye Jamie! Bye Jack!" She gives Jack that warm smile and it gives him that warm feeling for the 3rd time.

Kayla gets in the car and she leaves.

"Erm.. Jamie?" Jack asks nervously.

"Yes Jack?"

"Have you ever had that warm feeling when someone of the opposite gender smiles at you?" Jack asks still nervous staring at the sky.

"Uhmm.. No that never happened to me before.. why do you ask? he says confused.

"Well whenever Kayla smiled at me I got this weird warm feeling in my body"

"I know! It's because you like her!" Jamie teases Jack. "Haha payback!"

Jack hit's Jamie with a snowball and laughs. "I think I should go now I think I'm gonna take a walk"

"Okay! well goodnight Jack!" Jamie says while walking to the front door.

"Goodnight Jamie" Jack says while walking away from the Bennett house.

Jack took a walk to the park and sat down. Thinking about Kayla, and how her smile gives him that weird feeling. Then he realized he was smiling at the thought of her.

He just shook off the thought and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jack remembered that Kayla and Jamie need to finish the project so he made it snow very heavily. Then he headed to go see North and talk about the warm feeling he had last evening. Jack quietly knocked on the big door to North's room.

"Hey Jack! What brings you up to ze North Pole this fine afternoon?" he says boldly.

"Well I came here to ask you about something.." he says while sitting down in a chair.

"Okayy! What is it that you want ask me?" he says with curiosity.

"Well, when I went to see Jamie yesterday I got introduced to someone new.. her name is Kayla, and she smiled at me a few times and it gave a a warm fuzzy feeling and whenever I thought about her I smile." he says confused.

North laughs. "Hahhaaaa! Oh Jack, how can you not see you are in love? That's what happened to me before I became Santa Clause. Maybe if you get to know her more maybe you can share those feeling with her. You are in love Jack. There is no way to deny it."

"Yeah, but I'm a guardian, I don't age.. but she's human so as she get's older she ages.. but.. *sighs* I just .. I don't know North.. should I just talk to her?"

"Yes Jack talk to her, get your feelings out, but don't go so quick on it, you just met her."

"Okay I'll talk to her. Thank's North!" Jack smiles to himself while he's flying to the Bennett home.

When he arrives he notices that Kayla is already there. He smiles to himself and he fly's to Jamie's window.

"Well good afternoon Jamie and Kayla" Jack looks at both of them and smiles.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie says with grin.

"Hello Jack!" Kayla smiles at him warmly.

"We've finished the project!"

"That's good!" Jack says with a smile

Jack whispers in Jamie's ear..

"Hey uhhh, can Kayla and I talk alone for a bit?"

"Sure thing Jack! I have chores to do anyways" Jamie says happily

Jamie left the room to do his chores.

"So you wanted to talk to me alone?" she said confused.

"Yeah, I need to clear things up a bit"

Jack sits down on Jamie's bed crossed legged and so did Kayla.

"So? what did you want to talk to me about?" she says with confusion.

"Well.. *sigh* I think I am in love with you.." Jack says nervously while looking up at Kayla with his blue eyes.

Kayla stopped for a second and looked at the floor blushing like crazy and smiling. Jack kept looking at Kayla and realized she was blushing so he started smiling.

"I think I'm in love with you too, I know it's too quick.. I mean we just met yesterday.. but I have been thinking about it all night." she says blushing.

"Yeah same here!" Jack says while blushing a little.

Jack stands up and grabs Kayla's hands, pulls her up, lets her hand's go and pulls her into a hug. Kayla's hands were around his neck and Jack's hand's were on her waist. Jack let go of Kayla and smiled and blushed and Kayla she just giggled because it was cute.

"I'm back gu- WOAH" Jamie said in surprise.

Jack quickly let go off Kayla.

"Sorry Jamie… didn't mean to freak you out there" Jack says laughing and Kayla giggles.

*Horn honking*

"Oh my moms here!" Kayla says heading to the front door.

"Can I go to your house Kayla?" Jack says.

"Sure just follow our car!" she says while getting her jacket and boots on.

"Bye guys!" Jamie yelled from the top of the stairs.

As Kayla get's into the car Jack follows it to her house. When they arrive to her house she goes up to her room and open her window to let Jack inside.

"Nice room!" Jack says with a smile

"Thanks Jack"

"Do you have any siblings? or an only child?" Jack says while floating around her room looking around.

"I have 2 brothers"

"Wow! Does it get crazy sometimes?" Jack says with a smirk.

"Yes a lot" she says with a small giggle.

Jack sat on the bed crossed legged just like at Jamie's house and so did Kayla.

Before saying anything Kayla yawned and looked at the clock.. it said 10:32 pm.

"You should get to bed now Kayla it's getting late" Jack says while laying down bedside Kayla.

"Yeah I should I'm tired" she said with a big yawn.

She got under her blankets and curled up against Jack. Jack smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Soon after she fell asleep soundly and before he knew it Sandman's glowing sand came in through the window and gave Kayla her dream. Surprisingly Jack was in her dream having a snowball fight with her. Jack quietly left her house and flew off into the night.

_**WOO! I know I think they're hook up is a little fast but i think it's adorable c: stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter starts from a year later…**_

Today is Kayla's 15th birthday, December 31st. Jack.. doesn't know what to get her… so last minute he put together a charm bracelet with an icicle charm, a snowflake charm, a heart charm, and a diamond charm. Jack knew it was the perfect gift. So he put it in a box and put a bow on it and flew to her house. Before the party started Jack gave Kayla her gift.

"Happy Birthday Kayla!" he says as he plants a soft kiss on her lips and hands her the box.

"Aww! thanks Jack!" she says as she proceeds to open the box. She takes the bracelet out and looks at it in awe. She carefully puts it down and gives Jack a hug. She loved him even though he's was a immortal guardian. He loved her even though she was a human. He slowly put his cold lips onto her warm lips. Kayla broke the kiss and began to hug Jack again. Then she puts on the bracelet.

*Mother yelling for Kayla*

"Yes mom?"

"Come on down your party guests are here!"

"Oh right! I'm coming!" she says while walking down the hallway to the stairs with Jack following behind. When Jack came to the kitchen he brought a cold breeze with him.

"It's cold in here I'm going to shut the windo- the window isn't open.." her mom says.

Kayla and Jamie laughed and looked at Jack who was also laughing. After they had cake they opened present's. Kayla's mom got someone to customize a sweater just like Jack's sweater. (Her mom doesn't think Jack is real) Then everyone went home except for Jamie who decided to stay a little longer.

"So? Who's up for a little snowball fight?" Jack says with a grin on his face.

"OH OH OH! ME!" the teenage boy said jumping up and down.

"I'm in" Kayla said in excitement.

They all went outside and had a really fun snowball fight like they used to last year. Kayla runs up to Jack.

"Let's team up on Jamie" she winks at him and laughs.

"Okay let's do it" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Jamie asked confused.

Jack and Kayla looked at each other and grabbed snowballs then threw them at Jamie.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Jamie yells while laughing.

The snowball fight lasted for a long time then Jamie had to leave and go home.

"Jack? Can you take me skating?" she asked him with puppy eyes

"Oh alright fine!" he says with a laugh and hugs Kayla.

"Mom? Do we have any extra skates?"

"Look in the box in the basement there is a pair in there"

When she gets the skates she puts them in a bag and proceeds out the door.

"I'll be back mom!"

"Okay be safe!"

"So? where to?" Jack asks

"Do you know a pond or anywhere I can skate? *smiles brightly*

"Oh I know!" Jack picks up Kayla and flies over to a pond nearby.

"Wow! This is perfect!" she says as she puts on her skates. Once she gets on the ice she skates around like a professional.

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" he says in amazement.

"I don't actually know I'm just good at it I guess" she says then laughs.

Jack gets up and starts to skate with Kayla. Instead they started to hug each other then Jack made them float up in the air.

"I wish I was like you.." she says as her facial expression falls.

"Why?" he asks in confusion.

"So I can fly around with you and be a guardian" she said as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"That would be amazing if you were a guardian but I don't think that's possible.." he says as his face looks up to the sky and he says "Hear that man in the moon? I want Kayla to be a guardian. I want to be with her forever. She can help me protect the children." Kayla starts laughing and she looks up at Jack and kisses him softly.

"I love you Kayla" Jack says nervously but still smiles.

"I love you too Jack" she smiles wide.

"I think we should get you home now, it's getting dark" Jack says with a worried tone. *Jack flies down to the snow*

"I think so too" as she proceeds to put on winter boots.

Jack flies Kayla home to her mom and lays down with her.

"Goodnight Jack" Kayla says with a tired voice.

"Goodnight" Jack says while kissing her forehead and leaving out the window.

The next morning Jack made it lightly snow in her bedroom. She immediately got up and started giggling.

"Good morning Jack"

"Good morning sunshine!" *smiles brightly*

Kayla hugs Jack and pecks him on the cheek.

"Boy I'm hungry!" she says as she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. She takes out cereal takes it to her room and starts eating.

"I'm kinda busy today Kayla so you won't see me till tomorrow" he says as he kisses Kayla.

"Oh alright! I will probably be out with my mom today so I won't be alone, okay bye Jack!" she says while waving.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" he says before he flies out her bedroom window.

Kayla sits back and relaxes, and she smiles at the thought that she has a wonderful boyfriend.

_**Okayy! this is the end of the chapter! next one will be out soon! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[This chapter begins around when Kayla is out with her Mom and brother while Jack is out helping the rest of the guardians..]**_

"Kayla! I'm heading out shopping I need you and your brothers help!" her mom yells from the kitchen.

"Okay mom! I'll get ready!" she puts on the sweater she got for her birthday which is just like Jack's sweater.

"Mom? Can we buy snacks?" Kayla's brother Adam says with puppy eyes.

"Okay we will" she says with a smile.

"I'm ready mom" she says while walking down the stairs.

They all head out the door and get in the car. Her mom soon pulls out of the driveway and they go doing arons around town. Jack Frost is still helping out North and the other guardians.

"Hey North?" Jack asks.

"Yes Jack?" he says while turning to Jack.

"Do you still need help? I really want to get back to Kayla and see her- *loud evil laugh echoes throughout the workshop*

"PITCH! Leave us alone!" North says loud and boldly.

"Not till I get my revenge on Jack Frost!" he says as he appears on top of the globe. Jack frowned at Pitch.

"What will you do Pitch? We already beat you and we can beat you again!" Jack said loudly.

"Oh! *laughs with an evil smile* "I won't hurt you Jack, it's the girl who I will get to!" he says with an evil smirk.

"No! Don't you dare Pitch! Hurt me! Not Kayla!"

"Oh you're precious Kayla.." he says while looking at Jack.

"GO AWAY PITCH!" North says very loudly.

"Alright alright.. I'll go.." he says while disappearing in the shadows but then reappears behind them both.

"I should go see you're precious little girlfriend shall I? he says while walking around North and Jack.

"Pitch leave her alone!" Jack says with an angry tone.

"Fine then I won't touch her, I'll do something else to hurt her.." Pitch says while disappearing. Leaving Jack and North standing there.

"North! I need you to take me to Ontario before Pitch gets to Kayla!" Jack says, worried about Kayla.

"Okay! Get in ze sleigh while I notice the others!"

Kayla is still with her mom and brother heading home from a day full of driving around town. Pitch appears in the sky standing on a cloud of black sand. Laughing one of those evil laughs. His plan to hurt Kayla was the worst. Pitch is tired of fighting so he decided to kill someone very important to Jack's life, Kayla.

"PITCH IS OVER THERE!" Jack points to where Pitch was standing on his black cloud. Santa's sleigh rode faster and faster toward Pitch.

"IT'S TOO LATE NOW JACK FROST!" as he send his horses made with black sand to hit Kayla's vehicle.

"NO! STOP!" he says while staring at the car.

The army hit the car and it made them swerve off into the side. They hit a deep pond and the car started sinking.

"KAYLA!" Jack says almost in tears. He flies down to the pond tried to jump in but his feet keeps freezing the water so he can't jump in.

_**[This part happens about 15 seconds before the crash happens.]**_

Kayla was so excited to go see Jack at her house. She dreams about hugging him and planting a kiss on his cold lips. She smiles uncontrollably at the thought of all of a sudden, a jerk to the side of the car made the windows break.

"AHH! MOM!" Kayla yells.

"MOMMY!" Adam screams in tears.

Their car flips and lands in an ice cold deep pond. Kayla gasped for air as the car started filling up with water. Her mom grabbed Adam and Kayla's arm and tried to swim to the surface from the broken window, but Kayla's pants caught on a piece of metal hanging out the side door. She tried wiggling her leg but nothing happened finally after her leg let go but she was so numb and cold she couldn't move. She eventually lost her consciousness and starting sinking to the bottom of the pond. Jack couldn't get through to her because he kept freezing the water beneath him. None of the other guardians jumped in to save her life. Kayla's mom and her little brother were on the side of the rode looking for help. Jack started crying but his tears kept freezing on his cheeks. Soon help finally came, an 2 ambulance vehicles and 3 police cruisers came to see what happened. Kayla father came to see the accident, frantically looking for Kayla. Her mom had to calm him down and told him she drowned with the car. The rest of the guardians went back to their homes while Jack stayed behind and went to their house. Jack noticed her window was still open.

"Kayla.. I wish you didn't have to die like this, it was Pitch.." he says while crying on her bed. "I love you Kayla…" he cries even more. "I'll miss you.." he says while walking toward the window and disappearing into the night. He decided to stay at North's workshop for the night. He sat alone by a window and drew pictures of Kayla and her beautiful smile from the frost on the window. His happiness is now gone. He kept think of how excited he was to see Kayla when she got home from helping out her mom. He cried every day and night for her. He missed her so much. "He won.." Jack said before cried once more.

_**I actually had a lot of trouble writing this part because it was so sad :( Next chapter will be out soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had always has Kayla on his mind. He missed her a lot. It's has been a week after the accident. He's been feeling more empty than ever.

Jack asked the man in the moon "Can you please make Kayla a guardian?" he says with a sad face. "I miss her so much I don't think I can take this any longer! Can't you see we were perfect with each other?" His face fall and look at the ground. "I knew you would never answer.." Jack walks away angry at the moon. Walking away in silence.

_**[This is the good part :D]**_

Kayla is still at the bottom of the pond. For some reason they didn't find her body. Her hair is now white like Jack's hair. She wears a similar sweeter like Jack's sweater. She wears dark wash skinny jeans and no shoes and a charm bracelet. Her skin is pale and her eye's are blue. She floats closer to the surface and she pops up from the ice. The man in the moon has chosen a new guardian. She doesn't know where she is. Also she doesn't know her past either. She looks down at her clothing and wonder's why she's not cold. She sees a staff and picks it up and it's starts to glow. She walks up to a tree and touches it with the staff, it started to make a beautiful pattern of frost.

"This is amazing!" she says while laughing.

_**[Jack is still at North's workshop]**_

"Oh! Why hello there Jack!" Tooth said happily.

"Hi Tooth" he said with no expression.

"G'day Mate" says Bunny with a nod.

"Hi there Bunny" he says with still no expression.

Sandman waves at Jack and he waves back.

"Jack you have to cheer up sometime" North says looking at Jack.

"But without Kayla I don't think I'll be happy again, I just miss her a lot" he says with tears welling up in his eyes.

"He's right mate, Kayla is in a better place now" he says while patting Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah Jack, just do something to get her off your mind" she says while looking at him with her bright purple eyes.

"No, Kayla is too special to me. There is nothing that can take her off my mind" he says as he sit's down by the window. A tear falls down his cheek and freezes, so he picks off the ice of his face.

Sandman sees the moon appearing above in the sky. He's tugs on North's hand and tell's him to look up.

"Look!" North says

Everyone looks up at the moon and it shone a light to the floor piece what bring up a stand like when Jack Frost became a guardian. It showed Kayla with a staff. Jack's eyes widened and he started smiling.

"It's Kayla!" he says in amazement.

"Is this even possible?" Bunny asked confused.

"I guess it is!" North said smiling.

"Maybe I should get her teeth so she can see her memory!" Tooth said happily.

"Yes Tooth! Go get her teeth! I'm going to go find Kayla!" Jack said excitedly.

Meanwhile.. Kayla is walking around her hometown when she hears something in the air. She looks up and she sees Santa, Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny and she's sees a boy that looks similar to her.

"Kayla!" he runs up to her and stops. He noticed she doesn't remember him. Jack's face fell with disappointment. Tooth went up to Kayla and gave her the golden case that held her teeth.

"rum... what is this?" she asks with a frown on her face.

"It's your teeth as a child. They each hold a memory from your past. We need you to know your past" Tooth said looking at her. Kayla placed her hand on the golden case and the memory started. She saw herself as a normal teenager and the a boy and Jack together laughing. The boy was Jamie. Then she's sitting in a car, all of a sudden something black hit it and it crashed and the car flipped and landed in a pond. She saw 2 people get out except for her. She realized it was her mother and her brother then her father came to see the accident. When the memory was finished her eye's went wide.

"I-I … I had a family.. a brother…parents..I had a family.." tears start falling from her cheeks. "How come you were in it?" points to Jack.

"Kayla that's because we have been together for the past year.. and Jamie he is your best friend" he says looking into her bright blue eyes. Kayla realized and got up and hugged Jack tightly without a word. Jack embraced her for a long time then let go and kissed her softly. Jack looked up a the moon and whispered "Thank you" Then Pitch came along standing on his cloud of black sand.

"Well well well, what do we have here.." *eye's go wide* "I thought I killed your precious girlfriend!" Pitch hissed.

"She's a guardian now. You can't kill her anymore." Jack said staring at Pitch.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Pitch looked confused.

"We don't know.." North said boldly.

"Now Pitch we aren't afraid of you anymore no one believes in you, why do you even try to fight back" Jack said with a straight look.

"FOR REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU! You put me in a miserable place! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE BEING ALONE UNDERGROUND?" Pitch says hissing. He gets angry and all of his nightmares gather up behind him and charges at the guardians. They all fought back and eventually beat Pitch. He went back to his underground home.

"Jack? Can we go see Jamie?" she asks

"Of course!" he smile warmly at her. Jack and Kayla wave goodbye to the guardians and they go to Jamie's house. Jack and Kayla knocked at his window.

"Jamie!" Jack says greeting him with a hug.

"Jack? Where were you?" Jamie says while looking at him with his red puffy eyes.

"Are you crying?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, because of Kayla.. I miss her."

"She uh… is alive.." Jack says staring at Jamie.

"SHE ALIVE?! How? She drowned!" Jamie says in disbelief.

"She's a guardian.." Jack smiles.

"WHAT? HOW?" Jamie yells.

"Calm down! Just believe in Kayla. Jamie closes his eye and thinks about it for a minute. he opens them and sees Kayla standing beside Jack.

"Kayla?" Jamie smiles and hugs her.

"WOW! You are cold…" Jamie laughs.

"Yeah.. at least we can still be best friends" Kayla smiles widely.

"How about one of our good ol' snowball fights?" Jack says before flying out in the backyard. Jamie got his winter stuff on while Jack and Kayla made piles of snowballs.

They enjoyed their snowball fight before Jamie had to go to bed. Jack and Kayla said goodbye until next winter because winter has ended. they both flew up in the night sky and just flew around and found a place to sit. Kayla cuddled next to Jack.

"Now we can stay together forever" she smiles.

"Yeah, now you won't age." Jack laughs.

"I love you Jack" she smiles warmly.

"I love you too Kayla" he turns to her face and kisses her softly.

They both cuddled then flew around till dawn.

Together Forever ❄

Wow! This fanfic didn't take me very long! :) Thanks for viewing! :D


End file.
